mr ice
by happines delight
Summary: Kau tau, aku tak pernah tersenyum. Karena bagiku tersenyum itu adalah hal yang sangat munafik. Mereka menutupi masalah dan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan dengan tersenyum. Padahal, dalam hati mereka menangis. Aku benci senyuman mereka, senyuman yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Maka dari itu, aku tak pernah ingin tersenyum. Namun, ketika kau hadir dalam duniaku. Kau mampu membuatku ter


Title: saranghae mr. ice

Author : park richan

Main cast: park chanyeol, Byun baekhyun, wu yifan a.k.a kris

Other cast: kim jongin, do kyungsoo, xi luhan

Genre : Yaoi, angst (gagal), romance (mungkin) :v

Length : oneshoot

Rating : T+

 **WARNING**

 **BOY X BOY, YAOI, GAJE, TYPO(S) bertebaran, feel ga dapet, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, yang gak suka ceritanya silahkan gak usah dibaca**

 **DESCLAIMER**

 _ **Cerita ini murni dari hasil ngubek-ngubek otak saya, so ini cerita milik author, Chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya milik chanyeol.. dan chanbaek milik CBHS, dan saya milik orang tua saya :'V semua makhluk milik allah ^^**_

 _ **SUMMARY**_

 _ **Kau tau, aku tak pernah tersenyum. Karena bagiku tersenyum itu adalah hal yang sangat munafik. Mereka menutupi masalah dan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan dengan tersenyum. Padahal, dalam hati mereka menangis. Aku benci senyuman mereka, senyuman yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Maka dari itu, aku tak pernah ingin tersenyum.**_

 _ **Namun, ketika kau hadir dalam duniaku. Kau mampu membuatku tersadar bahwa tersenyum itu adalah cara yang terbaik, karena dengan tersenyum aku akan merasakan sebuah sensasi yang membuatku bahagia dan mampu melupakan setiap masalah yang aku hadapi dan aku bisa merasa nyaman.**_

Aku duduk disebuah taman, ditemani dengan sebuah buku dan pena. Ya hobiku adalah menulis. Melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalanan. Menceritakan semua hal yang kulihat pada sebuah buku kecilku. Aku tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang bahkan disekolah aku dikenal dengan sebutan mr ice. Entah mengapa mereka memberiku julukan seperti itu, mungkin karena sikapku yang dingin.

.

.

Saat aku sedang sibuk menulis, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapaku.

"hey, cerita apa yang kau tulis hari ini?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang.

Aku tau suara siapa itu, dia adalah namja yang tingginya melampaui batas yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menyapaku atau hanya sekedar lewat dihadapanku berulang-ulang kali.

"apa hari ini kau akan mendiami ku lagi?" tanyanya sambil duduk disebelahku.

Aish aku sangat benci jika aku sedang menulis ada seseorang didekatku. Karena itu akan membuyarkan segala imajinasiku.

Ya selama ini ketika ia bertanya, aku tidak pernah meresponnya. Aku hanya diam dan terus menulis. Apa dia tidak bosan dengan sikapku seperti ini.

"kau benar-benar mr. Ice baek. Tapi, itu yang membuat aku tertarik padamu."

Mwo.. apa yang dia katakan, apa dia sudah gila. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, aku mendapatinya sedang duduk bersandar di sebelahku dengan mata tertutup.

Ku pandangi setiap lekukkan wajahnya, dia begitu tenang. Dia juga terlihat tampan, apa aku kelewatan dengan bersikap dingin kepadanya. Bahkan dia sampai saat ini mampu bertahan di dekatku walaupun aku tak pernah merespon ucapannya. Jika orang lain mungkin sudah tidak tahan duduk berdekatan denganku dengan waktu yang lama. Ya kalian pasti tau, aku tak akan merespon ucapan mereka bahkan untuk tersenyum pun aku tak pernah.

Aku terkejut ketika ia mulai membuka matanya, aku pun langsung kembali menatap buku kecilku dan menulis. Berpura-pura tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

"ini sudah hampir malam, pulanglah. Hari juga sudah mendung, mungkin akan turun hujan." Ucapnya sambil menatapku. Namun, aku hanya diam.

Aku ingin sekali membalas ucapannya, berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah mampu bertahan di dekatku namun lidahku kelu, aku tak mampu mengucapkan satu patah kata pun untuknya.

"cepatlah pulang, menulisnya bisa dilanjut besok kan."

Ucapnya sambil merebut pena dan buku di tanganku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Aish namja ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafasku kasar lalu mengambil tas dan berdiri hendak pergi dari tempat itu, namun saat aku hendak pergi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"aku tak akan pernah menyerah baek, aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuatmu tersenyum kembali seperti dulu. Iya, aku berjanji itu."

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan. Apa yang dia ketahui tentangku dulu? Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya. Aku dan dia bertemu baru beberapa minggu di taman ini. Dan apa maksudnya akan membuatku tersenyum kembali seperti dulu. Dan tunggu kenapa dia tau namaku? Aish ntahlah. Dia benar-benar namja pabo, apa dia fikir aku akan percaya begitu saja.

Kulepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar. Ku tatap dia dengan sinis, lalu ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya yang masih diam mematung disana.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama ia pun berteriak.

"SUDAH KU BILANG PADAMU BAEKHYUN KALAU NAMAKU PARK CHANYEOL,, APA KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGINGAT NAMAKU EOH.. ? TAPI ITU TIDAK AKAN MENJADI HAMBATAN UNTUKKU. KARENA AKU AKAN BERUSAHA MEMBUATMU KEMBALI SEPERTI DULU BAEK."

Aku berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh kearahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum kearahku, dengan senyuman yang tak aku ketahui artinya. Lalu, aku memalingkan wajahku dan pergi meninggalkannya

...

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali ke taman itu, untuk menulis kembali. Setiap pulang sekolah aku menghabiskan waktuku disini hanya untuk sekedar menulis sebuah cerita dan melihat orang-orang dengan sandiwaranya..

Lihatlah kedua pasangan remaja yang sedang bertengkar dihadapanku ini. Mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar karena salah satu diantara mereka ada yang berselingkuh. Kuperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.. meski terkadang aku hanya mampu membuang nafasku kasar karena melihat pertengkaran mereka.. ciihh mereka benar-benar tidak punya rasa malu.

"mianhae chagiya, aku benar-benar tidak selingkuh. Tolong percaya padaku." Kata namja berkulit tan itu sambil berlutut dihadapan namja mungil yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam, dan namja mungil itu berkata dengan terisak..

"mwo, jinja.. hiks hiks aniyo aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu kim jongin."

"ku mohon luhan percayalah padaku, aku dan kyungsoo itu tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun, percayalah." ucap namja itu berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

"untuk apa aku harus percaya padamu jongin, aku bahkan sudah melihat semuanya. Mulai saat ini kau bukanlah kekasihku lagi. Kita putus arraseo."

Namja mungil itu pergi sambil menangis meninggalkan namja yang bernama jongin itu. Jongin hanya mampu melihat kyungsoonya pergi meninggalkannya. Namun, tidak berapa lama seorang namja mungil dengan matanya yang bulat datang menghampirinya.

"jonginie, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau sudah lama menungguku" ucap namja itu dengan tersenyum.

"ah ani chagiya, kajja kita pergi." Namja itu langsung meraih tangan namja bermata bulat itu lalu menciumnya..

"yaakk jonginnie, kenapa kau mencium tanganku eoh." Ucap namja bermata bulat itu dengan pipi yang memerah.

"karena aku mencintaimu kyungsoo-ya, saranghae" ucap namja itu dengan tersenyum.

"jinjayo, nado saranghae kim jongin. Kajja kita pergi."

.

.

Akhirnya merekapun pergi dari hadapanku, kalian bisa lihatkan. Sebuah drama yang memuakkan. Senyuman penuh kebohongan. Aku benci itu.

Aku mulai mencoret bukuku dengan sebuah cerita.

 _Sebuah hubungan tak pernah ada yang tulus._

 _Semuanya dipenuhi oleh sandiwara._

 _Tersenyum dan menangis, bahagia dan tersakiti._

 _Semuanya begitu sulit untuk diartikan._

 _Setiap kata yang terdengar bahkan terasa begitu menyakitkan._

 _Karena tak pernah ada yang tulus dalam berkata._

 _Mereka hanya ingin memuaskan segala nafsu dan keinginannya._

 _Tanpa berfikir bahwa ada seseorang yang tersakiti._

 _._

 _._

Ku tutup buku itu.. aku pun duduk bersandar dan menutup mataku. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun, ingatan itu kembali terlintas di otakku.

Ntah kenapa ingatan itu akan selalu muncul ketika aku menutup mataku.

Ingatan yang membuat aku mampu menjatuhkan air mataku dan menguras emosiku.

Ingatan yang membuatku seperti ini.

*flashback

" _gege,, apa gege mau.?" Ucap baekhyun kecil dengan menggenggam dua buah es krim._

" _nde, bolehkah gege minta satu." Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi dari baekhyun._

" _ini untuk gege, dan ini untukku. Tapi, gege harus membelikanku buble tea dulu. eotthe" Ucap baekhyun kecil dengan beraegyo, itu membuatnya semakin terlihat imut._

 _Namja yang disebut gege oleh baekhyun itu pun tersenyum melihat baekhyun kecilnya bertingkah sangat menggemaskan._

" _nde gege akan belikan buble tea. Tunggu sebentar disini, dan jangan kemana-mana arra." Namja kecil itu langsung berlari menuju sebuah toko, namun tiba-tiba._

 _Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn, bruukkkkkk._

 _baekhyun kecil terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah kecelakaan telah terjadi. Banyak orang lari berhamburan untuk memastikan keadaan korban._

 _Seorang wanita berlari kencang dan menangis dihadapan korban. Akhirnya, baekhyun berjalan perlahan, lututnya gemetar mukanya memucat. Ia terisak ketika sampai dihadapan korban. Iya, korban itu adalah namja kecil yang tadi ingin membelikannya buble tea. Ia tertabrak mobil saat hendak menyebrang. Tubuhnya kini dipenuhi darah._

" _gege.. hiks hiks gege," isak yeoja kecil itu._

" _WU YIFAANN ANAKKU, BANGUN CHAGI. JANGAN TINGGALKAN EOMMA.. HIKS HIKS KRIS BANGUN. BERTAHANLAH UNTUK EOMMA" Ucap seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah eomma dari namja itu._

" _ahjumma gege hiks hiks kenapa gege tidur disitu." Ucap baekhyun kecil kepada eomma kris._

 _Namun wanita itu hanya menatap baekhyun kecil sambil memeluknya. Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang dan membawa pergi namja kecil itu dan eommanya._

 _Yang tertinggal hanyalah baekhyun kecil yang saat ini masih terisak.._

" _chagi apa yang terjadi dengan kris.?" Ucap eomma baekhyun._

" _eomma hiks hiks kenapa mereka membawa gege. Kenapa tubuh gege penuh dengan cairan merah? Kenapa gege menutup matanya?" ucap baekhyun polos kepada eommanya._

 _Namun eommanya tak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk anaknya dan berkata._

" _gege akan baik-baik saja, kau tak boleh menangis arraseo." Ucap eomma smbil mencium pipi baekhyun._

 _Akhirnya baekhyun kecil bersama eommanya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat namja kecil itu._

 _Sesampainya dirumah sakit baekhyun langsung masuk ke ruangan dimana namja itu berada. Dengan kakinya yang mungil ia melangkah mendekati tempat dimana kris sedang berbaring._

 _Disana ada seorang wanita dan laki-laki. Wanita itu duduk sambil memegangi tangan namja kecil itu sambil menangis._

" _ahjumma, gege kenapa tidur disini?" tanya baekhyun kecil dengan polosnya_

" _kemarilah, gege ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap wanita itu sambil berjalan ke arah baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di dekat namja itu terbaring._

" _gege,, apa gege baik-baik saja. Hiks hiks" ucap baekhyun kecil sambil terisak._

" _hey, kenapa kau menangis eoh. Nan gwenchana, gege akan baik-baik saja. gege akan pergi.. jadi kau tak boleh menangis ne." Ucap namja kecil itu dengan suara yang hampir habis. Namja kecil itu tersenyum kepada baekhyun kecil._

" _gege mau pergi kemana eoh, aku ingin ikut gege. Hiks hiks" baekhyun kembali menangis._

" _kau tidak boleh ikut, gege akan pergi ke surga. Gege akan tinggal disana. Kau disini saja eoh, temani eomma dan appa. Kau akan bermain bersama teman oppa. Dia orangnya baik. Uhuk uhuk" ucap namja kecil itu lirih sambil tebatuk batuk._

" _andwae, aku hanya ingin bermain bersama gege." Ucap baekhyun, suaranya tercekat karena menangis._

" _aniyo, gege tidak bisa bermain bersamamu lagi. Kau akan bahagia nanti. Gege titip eomma dan appa gege ne. Kau harus menjaga mereka arraseo." Ucap namja kecil itu, dengan suaranya yang semakin serak._

" _ne arraseo gege" baekhyun kecil pun menggenggam tangan mungil namja itu dengan lembut. Namun, tangan sang namja terjatuh lemah dari genggaman tangan mungil baekhyun, matanya mulai tertutup dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya_

 _Ttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt.._

" _GEGE.. WAEYOO GEGE.. GEGE BANGUUN.. AHJUMMA GEGE Hiks hiks" baekhyun berteriak. Sehingga semua orang terkejut dan lari berdatang._

 _Seorang laki-laki menggunakan blezer berwarna putih berlari dan menyuruh seluruhnya untuk keluar. Baekhyun kecil pun hanya bisa menangis melihat gegenya tertidur._

 _Akhirnya laki-laki paruh baya itu pun keluar dengan wajah sedih._

" _mianhae, kami sudah berusaha namun, tuhan berkhendak lain." Ucapnya kepada appa dan eomma chanyeol._

" _ANDWAAAEEEE.. KRIS MASIH HIDUP.. DIA MASIH HIDUP DOKTER. ANAKKU MASIH HIDUP HIKS HIKS." Teriak eomma kris sambil menangis,._

*flasback end

.

.

.

Sebutir air mata lolos keluar membasahi pipiku. Begitu sakit mengingat kenangan pahit itu.

"gege, apa kau tak merindukanku eoh.? Neomu neomu bogoshipeo gege.." ucapku dalam hati.

Aku membuka mataku, aku terkejut ternyata namja itu sudah duduk disampingku dan menatapku.

Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh pipiku dan menghapus air mataku dengan lembut.

"apa kau mengingat kenangan itu lagi baek. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini eoh. Sudah ku bilang kau tak boleh menangis lagi." Ucapnya masih menatapku sendu.

Ku tatap dia, menelusuri apakah ada kebohongan dibalik tatapannya. Namun nihil. Aku tak mampu membaca dan mengartikan tatapannya. Aku hanya diaam, dan menghempaskan tangannya dari pipiku dengan kasar.

"sebenarnya kau siapa eoh, aku bahkan tak mengenalmu." Untuk pertama kalinya aku merespon ucapan namja itu.

"sudah ku katakan, aku adalah park chanyeol. Apa kau tidak ingat."

"ani, aku tidak ingat. Dan jangan menggangguku lagi arra." Ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang duduk mematung melihat kepergianku.

"KAU AKAN MENGINGATNYA BAEKHYUN. PASTI, AKU AKAN TETAP MENUNGGUMU."

Teriaknya dari kejauhan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

...

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah. Aku tidak pergi ke taman itu.

Aku pergi ke suatu tempat. Dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar.

Aku pergi ke tempat dimana seseorang yang aku cintai terbaring.

Ya ke sebuah pemakaman. Aku menghampiri sebuah makam yang bertuliskan nama WU YIFAN.

Namun aku terkejut, ketika aku mendapati ada seikat bunga mawar putih di makamnya.

Setau ku, eomma dan appa kris gege sedang berada di Amerika.

Apa mungkin teman kris ge,?

Aniyo, gege tidak memiliki teman dekat selain aku.

Ah ntahlah. Aku pun langsung duduk dan memanjatkan do'a untuknya.

Setelah itu kubersihkan makamnya. Ku usap batu nisannya.

"gege, apa kabarmu disana? Pasti kau sudah bahagia disana." Aku tersenyum sambil melihat nama yang tertera dibatu nisan itu.

"neomu neomu bogoshipeo gege." Ucapku lirih menahan tangisan.

Namun aku tak bisa menahan air mata itu, aku menangis dihadapan nisan krisge.

Aku tidak sanggup.

"hiks hiks gege, kenapa kau pergi eoh. Hiks hiks kau bahkan berjanji akan membelikanku buble tea saat itu. Hiks hiks tapi.." aku pun terhenti suaraku tak mampu keluar.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatiku sakit mengingat semuanya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundakku.

"ternyata mr. ice bisa menangis juga." Ucapnya sambil duduk disampingku.

"hey kris, neomu bogoshipeo." Ucap namja itu yang membuat aku terkejut. Aku terus menatapnya.

"kau harus tau, kalau namja pendek nan mungil yang berada disampingku ini sangatlah dingin. Bahkan dia mendapat julukan mr. ice hahaha."

Mwo, dia berbicara seolah-olah dia adalah teman dekatnya kris ge, ish dia benar-benar tidak punya urat malu. Ciihh namja ini.

"lihatlah ekspresinya, dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Bahkan untuk berbicara kepadaku saja enggan. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucapnya sambil menoleh kearahku dengan tersenyum.

Ish namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku pun berdiri berniat untuk pergi. Namun dia menghentikanku lalu menarikku untuk duduk kembali.

"mianhae kris, aku tidak mampu mengubahnya kembali seperti dulu. Aku telah gagal menjalankan permintaanmu yang terakhir."

Ucapnya lirih sambil memandang langit. Aku masih bingung dengan ucapannya. Apa yang dimaksud oleh namja ini. Sebenarny dia siapa. Dan apa maksud dari permintaan terakhir. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan segala ucapannya. Aku menatapnya dengan lekat. Mengolah otakku untuk mengingat siapa sebenarnya namja yang ada dihadapanku. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi memang wajahnya tidak asing bagiku.

"bahkan dia tidak mengingatku kris." Dia melirik kearahku. Aku hanya mampu diam dan menunduk.

Ku beranikan untuk bertanya padanya, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

"sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa kau mengenal kris ge?" ucapku pelan,

"apa itu penting untuk kau ketahui?" ucapnya sambil menatapku.

Aku benar-benar kesal. Benarkan dia hanya mempermainkanmu baekhyun. Aish dasar namja pabo.

"itu tidak penting," ucapku lalu melangkah pergi dari hadapannya. Namun ia malah menarik tanganku dan memasukkanku kedalam mobilnya.

"yaaaaakkk apa yang kau lakukan eoh." Ucapku sedikit berteriak.

"uwaaahh ternyata sang mr. ice sudah mau merespon ucapanku. Ne baiklah, ini perkembangan yang baik." Ia tersenyum lebar dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya membawaku entah kemana.

"terserah." Ucapku lalu aku diam dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Didalam perjalanan hanya kesunyian yang ada. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Aku mulai bosan, akhirnya ku ambil buku ku dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"apa kau akan terus menulis dibuku itu.?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"maksudmu?"

"belajarlah untuk terbuka kepada orang lain baek."

"aku tak butuh siapa pun untuk menemaniku." Ucapku lalu memasukkannya kedalam tasku.  
"jika kris tau kau seperti ini, dia akan sangat sedih baek." Dia melirikku sekilas dan kembali konsentrasi menyetir.

"sebenarnya kau siapa eoh, kenapa kau tau tentang kris ge?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"hahaha mr. ice, aku suka cara mu menyelidik seperti itu." Dia tertawa ciihh aku menyesal telah berbicara dengannya.

"oh mianhae mr. ice aku tadi bercanda, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya. aku dan kris adalah teman dekat sewaktu kecil." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku terus menatapnya untuk memastikan dia tidak berbohong. Aku masih terdiam, aku menunggu ucapan yang akan dia keluarkan selanjutnya.

"kecelakaan itu, aku sudah tau. Aku datang ke rumah sakit. Aku menangis melihatnya lemah tidak berdaya." Dia berhenti berbicara, mungkin karena dia menahan tangis. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan sendunya.

"saat aku hendak pulang, ia menyuruhku untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan ceritanya. Iya aku ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya namja ini.

*flashback

 _Seorang namja kecil berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan, disana terlihat seorang namja yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat. Dia langsung berlari dan menangis dihadapan namja itu._

" _yeoll kenapa kau menangis eoh." Ucap namja yang terbaring itu._

" _kris kau kenapa eoh, hiks hiks." Ucap namja yang bernama chanyeol itu._

" _gwenchana chanyeol, kau itu namja kau tidak boleh menangis arra." Ucap kris kepada chanyeol dengan tersenyum. Bibirnya sangat pucat tangannya pun dingin._

" _chanyeol.." ucap kris lirih_

" _nde kris, wae?"_

" _apa aku boleh meminta satu permohonan darimu."_

" _ah nde kris, aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu." Ucap chanyeol._

" _tolong jaga namja mungilku ne, kau akan tau nanti. Jangan biarkan dia menangis. Buatlah dia tersenyum. Aku mohon." Ucapnya sambil meraih tangan chanyeol._

" _nde kris, aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Aku akan membuatnya selalu tersenyum." Ucap chanyeol dengan tersenyum lirih melihat sahabatnya yang tidak berdaya._

" _yaksok.." kris mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

" _yaksok." chanyeol menautkan kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking kris._

" _gomawo chanyeol." kris pun tersenyum kepada chanyeol. Senyumnya yang begitu menyedihkan._

*flashback end

"ja.. jadi kau?" aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, aku tidak percaya. Ternyata dia seseorang yang dimaksud oleh gege waktu itu.

"nde, aku kan sudah bilang namaku park chanyeol." Ucapnya meyakinkanku.

Apa benar namja ini adalah seseorang yang dimaksud oleh gege. Ntahlah aku bingung, tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti. Namja tiang itu yang bernama chanyeol turun dari mobil dan membuka kan pintu menyuruhku untuk keluar.

"aku bisa sendiri" ucapku dengan nada dingin.

"hey mr. ice, kau harus menggunakan penutup mata. Karena aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Deg aku terkejut dia memelukku dari arah belakang, dan kenapa dengan jantungku. Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Ada apa denganku.

"kau harus menutup matamu dulu."

Dia lalu menutup mataku dengan sapu tangan. Aku tak memberontak, karena tubuhku tak mampu aku gerakkan. Aku seperti patung dibuatnya. Apa aku dihipnotis olehnya. sadarlah byun baekhyun. kau seperti namja idiot saat ini. ayolah .

Dia menggoyangkan tubuhku sehingga kesadaranku pun kembali, aku pun tersadar dengan tindakkannya ini. Tanganku terangkat untuk melepaskan penutup mataku. Namun, tanganku malah ditarik oleh namja itu. Aiisshhh sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan eoh." Tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

"kau akan tau nanti."

...

Aku berhenti ketika dia melepas tautan tangannya.

Aku tidak tau dimana aku berada sekarang. Namun suara namja itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"aku akan membuka penutup matamu,"

Ia membuka penutup mataku, akhirnya penutup mataku terlepas ku buka mataku perlahan.

Ketika mataku sudah terbuka betapa terkejutnya aku dengan apa yang aku lihat..

"tempat ini..?" ucapku lirih sambil melihat seluruh tempat ini.

"apa kau suka baek? Ah aku yakin kau pasti suka. Karena kris yang memberitahukannya." Ucapnya lalu menarik tanganku kembali.

"waeyo?" tanyaku.

"kris pernah bilang padaku, kalau kau ingin membangun taman bunga dandelion di tempat ini. Di tengah-tengah taman itu ada kursi dan meja." Jelasnya padaku, aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. Semuanya adalah bunga dandelion, ditengah-tengah taman ini ada kursi dan meja. Ya aku ingat dulu aku pernah ke tempat ini bersama kris gege.

*flashback

" _gege lihatlah tempat ini." Ucap baekhyun kecil kepada namja kecil sahabat dekatnya._

" _ne, wae.?" Tanya namja itu._

" _jika aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan membuat tempat ini menjadi taman bunga dandelion." Ucap baekhyun kecil dengan semangat._

" _mwo, jinjaa. Aish tapi kenapa taman bunga? Kenapa bukan arena balap motor saja eoh.? Kau itu namja baekkie, kenapa kau menyukai bunga?" Ucap namja itu menjahili baekhyunnya._

" _aniyo gege, akuu ingin taman bunga dandelion, dan ditengah taman itu aku ingin letakkan kursi dan meja. Mwo memangnya salah jika namja menyukai bunga" Ucapnya sambil menerawang kedepan. Namja kecil yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkat namja mungilnya itu._

" _arraseo itu tidak salah. Lagipula baekkie itu lebih cantik dari para wanita kkk. Oh iya, untuk apa kursi dan meja itu.?" Tanya namja itu._

" _isshh aku ini tampan gege. Dan kursi itu untuk aku dan gege minum buble tea berdua. Huuaa pasti menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil memegang tangan namja itu._

" _aish gege tidak mau, gege mau tempat ini menjadi arena balap.." namja itu mulai menjahili namja mungilnya._

" _aisshh andwae gege.."_

*flashback end

"duduklah.." ucap namja itu

"eh, apa semua ini kau yang buat." Tanyaku heran.

"hahaha nde, semuanya aku yang buat. Karena aku sudah berjanji kepada kris akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum, apa kau suka baek.?" Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mobilny.

"nde aku suka.. krisge memang sering membuat kejutan untukku. Bogoshipeo gege." Ucapku lirih, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku.

"yaakk apa yang kau lakukan eoh." Ucapku kesal

"haha aniyo, jangan marah mr. ice. Ini buble tea untukmu." Dia menyerahkan satu buble tea kepadaku.

"sebelum kecelakaan itu, kris akan membelikanmu buble tea kan. Namun sayang kejadian itu begitu cepat."

"bisakah kau tak membahas kejadian itu." Air mataku pun terjatuh lagi, mengingat kejadian itu.

"aku bersikap seperti ini, karena aku ingin melupakannya. Ta tapi.." aku tak mampu meneruskan kata-kataku aku menangis. Aku ingat semua kejadian yang lalu. Tiba-tiba baekhyun memelukku.

"kau tak boleh menangis eoh, sudah ku katakan dulu. Kau harus bisa mengikhlaskannya. Kau harus tersenyum." Ucapnya sambil terus memelukku, tangannya mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

"kenapa tuhan mengambilnya, aku merindukannya." Ucapku sambil menangis dipelukkan chanyeol.

"menangislah sepuasmu baek, keluarkan segala rasa sakit yang kau pendam selama ini. Tapi setelah itu, kau harus tersenyum. Kau tak boleh menangis lagi, arraseo." Ucap chanyeol masih terus memelukku.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengeluarkan segala rasa sakit yang aku pendam selama ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman didalam pelukkan chanyeol, aku mulai menyukai pelukkan namja tiang ini.

Perlahan-lahan aku melepaskan pelukan itu, lalu namja itu menatapku dan menghapus air mataku dengan lembut.

"kau tak boleh menangis lagi baekhyun arraseo. Kris akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Tersenyumlah, aku akan membantumu." Ia tersenyum kearahku.

Aku pun mulai tersenyum, ya aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku menyadari sikapku seperti yang seperti ini akan membuat chanyeol oppa sedih..

Gege aku berjanji aku tidak akan menangis lagi, aku akan tersenyum. Aku akan belajar menerima seseorang dan bersosialisasi dengan mereka.

Mianhae gege jeongmal mianhae, aku sudah membuatmu sedih karena sikapku selama ini. Saranghae gege neomu neomu saranghae.

Ucapku dalam hati, aku langsung memeluk chanyeol.

"gomawo chanyeol, kau sudah menyadarkanku atas keterpurukanku selama ini." Aku memeluknya erat dan meneteskan air mata lagi..

"omo, kau menangis lagi eoh. Ternyata mr. ice ini aslinya begitu cengeng eoh hahaha. Padahal kau seorang namja, tapi kelakuanmu sudah seperti yeoja" Dia tertawa lagi, ish bahkan tidak ada yang lucu.

"yaaakkk dasar namja pabo neomu neomu paboya.." aku kesal karena ulahnya aku melepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik memukulinya..

"yaaak yaaakk appo.. haha mianhae mr. ice. Saranghae neomu neomu saranghae." Ucapnya lalu memelukku lagi, aku terkejut dengan ucapannya. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara lidahku kelu. Jantungku berdetak abnormal. Aku bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan aku mulai mersakan hal ini.

"kau tau, aku bahagia ketika mengetahui kalau kau adalah namja mungil kris. Kau ingat dengan namja yang kau tabrak dirumah sakit dulu." Ucapnya melepaskan pelukkannya dan beralih menatapku.

Eh namja itu, ah ne aku ingat. Namja yang aku tabrak ketika aku berlari sambil menangis karena kepergian krisge.

"apa kau namja itu?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"apa kau ingat?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

*flashback

 _Baekhyun kecil tidak sanggup lagi melihat semuanya. Melihat namja yang begitu ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, ia pun berlari menjauh dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya._

 _Namun, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak namja kecil dan terjatuh._

" _hey kenapa kau menangis eoh." Tanya namja kecil itu kepadanya._

" _gege,, hiks hiks dia pergi ke surga." Ucap baekhyun kecil sambil menangis._

" _lalu kenapa kau menangis, sudah jangan menangis ne. Kau kan namja jadi tidak boleh menangis. Dia akan sedih." Ucap namja kecil itu sambil menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka dan menggenggam tangan namja kecil itu._

" _chanyeol, kajja kita pulang. Appa sudah menunggu di mobil," jawab wanita itu._

" _ah ne eomma. Sebentar. Hei kau tak boleh menangis lagi ne. Oh iya naneun park chanyeol imnida. Aku harus pergi, Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali. Annyeong" namja kecil itu berlari menyusul eommanya yang sudah pergi ke parkiran mobil._

 _Sedangkan baekhyun kecil hanya mampu menatap samar kepergian namja kecil itu. Ia pun jatuh pingsan._

*flashback end

"kan sudah ku bilang namaku park chanyeol." Ucapnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bunga dandelion itu.

"aigo, ternyata kau namja yang kutabrak dulu. Mianhae aku tidak ingat." Ucapku sambil menatap kearahnya.

"ah nde gwenchana,, jadi sekarang kau ingat aku kan mr. ice." Dia tersenyum lagi, oh ayolah aku baru menyadari ternyata dia begitu tampan ketika tersenyum.

"hey, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan mr. ice?" ucapku kembali sinis.

"kau tak ingin aku panggil mr. Ice lalu bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan mrs. ice?"

"yaaakkk aku ini namja eoh.." ucapku kesal, apa-apaan dia seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan mrs. Hey aku ini seorang namja.

" haha aku hanya bercanda mr. Ice. Aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu karena kau selalu bersikap dingin, maka dari itu kau tidak boleh bersikap dingin lagi arraseo.."

"aish karena kau begitu menyebalkan eoh." Ucapku kesal karena dia selalu memanggilku mr. Ice untung saja bukan mrs. ice. Namun aku tersenyum, ya inilah saatnya untuk aku tersenyum kembali.

" haha mianhae, baiklah aku akan berjanji di taman ini dihadapan bunga dandelion ini. Aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan membuatmu bahagia baekhyun. Mengobati lukamu dan membangunkanmu disaat kau terjatuh. Karena aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama. Saat kau menabrakku sambil menangis. Aku sudah mulai menyukaimu. Saranghae mr. ice neomu neomu saranghae. Aku tidak ingin ada kata penolakkan baekkie arraseo." Dia langsung memelukku lagi..

"yaakkk itu namanya pemaksaan eoh, mana bisa seperti itu." Ucapku protes.

"tidak boleh protes, aku tau kau juga menyukaiku kan." Ucapnya sambil menatapku dan memasang smirknya.

"a.. aku.. aniyooo aku tidak menyukaimu" huaa ada apa denganku kenapa mukaku memanas. Apa benar aku menyukai namja ini. Oh god.

"haha jinjaa, tapi kenapa mukamu memerah baekkie"

"i.. ini karena udaranya sangat panas." Bohong aisshh kenapa aku harus berbohong. hey byun baekhyun sejak kapan kau berbohong. ini semua gara-gara kau park.

"sudahlah jujur saja baekkie sayang.." ia tersenyum lagi, dan jantungku kenapa begini..

"kalau kau tak mau jujur aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

"mwo, kau mengancamku eoh.."

"aku tidak mengancammu, aku hanya memaksamu jujur ahaha."

"yaaa itu sama sa..."

Chuu,

Aku terbelalak, dia mengecup singkat bibirku.. huaa apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Dia telah merebut first kiss. Ada apa dengan jantungku.. apa aku terkena serangan jantung.., andwaee jantungku masih sehat.

"hahaha lihatlah baekkie mukamu memerah, itu tandanya kau menyukaiku juga kan." Dia tertawa puas, huuaaa kau..

"yaaakkk kau, apa yang kau lakukan eoh. Kau mencuri first kiss ku. Dasar yeolli pabbo" Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"mwo kau memanggilku dengan apa? Yeollie? Aigoo kau begitu manis baekkie haha mianhae,"

Dia malah tertawa ish dia benar-benar menyebalkan, dan yaakk dia mengejekku. Dan apa-apaan dengan panggilanku tadi. Aish mulut kenapa kau malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"aku tidak mau mene..."

Chu..

Dia mnciumku lagi, dan ada apa dengan jantungku, kenapa berdetak secara abnormal.. dia mengecup bibirku singkat. Setelah itu ia menyeringai ke arahku yang masih mematung karena ulahnya itu. Ia menarikku kedalam pelukkannya.

"aku tidak mau mendengar kata penolakkan darimu, arraseo." Ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku mulai luluh dengan sikapnya.

"nde arraseo." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan membalas pelukkannya.

"mulai sekarang kau tak boleh bersedih lagi, arraseo chagiya." Aish dia benar-benar menjengkelkan. Gege apa kau lihat temanmu ini sudah gila. Kenapa kau mempercayainya untuk menjaga ku eoh.

"nde arraseo yeolli pabo,." Ucapku malas

"yaakk kenapa kau memanggilku dengan tambahan pabbo. Cukup panggil yeolli saja arraseo baekkie." Ish dia benar-benar menyebalkan gege..

"aish nde yeolli." Ucapku sambil memutar bola mata malas.

"hahahaha... saranghae mr. ice.."

"nado saranghae yeolli pabo hahaha,"

 _ **Aku akan belajar mencintaimu..**_

 _ **Aku akan tersenyum kembali..**_

 _ **Melihat dunia dengan sebuah senyuman..**_

 _ **Mencintai seseorang dengan tulus..**_

 _ **Mungkin ini sudah jalan takdir yang harus aku jalani..**_

 _ **krisge, aku akan tetap menyayangimu..**_

 _ **Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gimana ceritanya? Aahh mian kayaknya ancur banget gaje dan gak seru kan huhuhu, bahasanya acak kadul, typo bertebaran.. mohon dimaklumi yeth..

Sebenarnya ini FF udh pernah richan share di fb, dan ini ff sebenarnya bukan ff yaoi. Karena ada yang minta ff ini vers. Chanbaek jadi ya gini hasilnya. Ini FF pertama richan yang yaoi huhuhu jadi mohon maaf kalau jauh dari harapan para readernim semua..

Untuk yang udah baca makasih banget udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca FF richan yang acakadul ini huhu tolong tinggalin jejak yeth, soalnya author baru ini masih butuh kritik dan saran.. tolong reviewnya ok ok.

Khamsahabnida... untuk FF Prez Or Maid kemungkinan minggu ini belum bsa di update. Kemungkinan minggu-minggu besoklah soalnya richan masih ada ujian semester T^T.


End file.
